


Love Squared

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby, Birth, Gen, IWTB, Mulders panic face, home birth, labor, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: A little family fluff





	Love Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



April 2nd, 2008  
5:30am  
Unremarkable House

Mulder hears Scully suck in a quick breath through her teeth and rolls over. “Scully?” He whispers placing a hand on her belly and rubbing it. It feels rock hard to him, and he notices the baby is completely still. Not getting a response, he presses his palm against the underneath side of her belly as he kisses the back of her neck and tries again. “Scully, Honey?” 

Still getting no response, but hearing her measured breathing, he tries, “Contraction?” that finally gets him a response in the form of a low moan, and slow nod. When he hears her take a long slow exhale, he continues. “When did your contractions start?”

“About 4 hours ago,” she breathes out. Finding Mulder’s hand on her belly and interlocking their fingers. “They are about fifteen mins apart now,” she adds breathlessly.

Mulder sighs before he speaks, “Scully, why didn’t you wake me?” 

“Mulder…. I wanted you to get sleep, I knew that he wasn’t coming anytime soon, and I wanted you to rest before I need you completely.”

“Honey, I told you last night, you don’t need to waste energy worrying about me.” Scully sighs hearing Mulder's words. She knows he’s right, although she’ll never admit it. “Scully, I’m going to call Valerie and have her head over.” 

Scully rolls her eyes “Mulder, why are you insisting on having her head over so early?”

“Scully… I would much rather have her here as soon as possible, just in case he decides to come sooner rather than later. I’m not a midwife, a doula, or a doctor. The thought of having to deliver him makes me nervous, Scully, genuinely nervous.” He can see in her face that she’s still not happy with his decision. “Okay, Scully tell you what. How about I call Valerie, get her up to speed, and let her decide if it’s time to come or not?” 

“Yeah, okay, that sounds good. I want you to put your phone on speaker so I can hear what she says,” Scully states matter of factly. “You know who is awake?” Scully winces. “Mulder please tell your son that my bladder is not a drum,” she jokes. 

“Do you need me to help you up so you can go to the bathroom?” Mulder asks getting out of bed and walking to Scully’s side. 

“Please, I’m so not going to miss this struggle,” Scully mumbles. 

While Scully is slowly waddling to the bathroom, Mulder calls their midwife, Valerie. 

“Mulder,” Valerie says sleepily rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up “It’s 5:40 am, is Dana in labor?” Valerie’s voice echoes groggily through the speaker. 

“Yeah, she says contractions started about four hours ago. I woke up at five thirty to Scully in the middle of a contraction she was unable to talk through. I have a timer set for next one, I don't think it’s going to be long though, honestly,” Mulder fills Valerie in with the information he has so far. 

“Valerie, the contractions have been about fifteen minutes apart, lasting about forty-five seconds,” Scully adds as she slowly waddles back toward the bed. She gets most of the way to the bed when the start of another contraction stops her in her tracks. She slowly paces around moaning with it and holds out her hand to him begging him to come closer. Mulder takes Scully’s hand in his own pulling her into an embrace and holding her while the contraction runs its course. 

“Take slow even breaths, Dana. Mulder I’m going to head over, that contraction sounds pretty productive from this side, and I would much rather be there just in case. Let me pack some things in my car and I’ll head over. It should take me about an hour. See you both soon,” Valerie tells them before ending the call. 

“Scully, I want you to get back in bed and just rest at least until Valerie gets here. I’m going to go downstairs, get out the candles, place them around the room maybe light some of them now, I’m also going to get the CD ready, and make sure everything is set up for Valerie when she gets here.” Mulder utters, placing a kiss on Scully’s forehead. 

“Mulder..” Scully whines, “I should be up walking through contractions, not lying in bed,” she argues. 

“I know Scully, but since it doesn’t sound like you were able to get much sleep last night, I just want you to try and get a little more,” Mulder reasons moving a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

Scully lets out an exasperated sigh before she replies “Okay, I’ll lay in bed, but once I get too uncomfortable laying in bed, I’m going to get up and walk around.” 

“That’s fine, Scully..” Mulder agrees, kissing her head, and helping her lie down and pulling the covers on.

As soon as she’s situated in bed, he leaves and goes downstairs to get things ready. 

 

————  
2 hours later

“Ow ow ow owwww….” Scully moans, closing her eyes and leaning on the back of their couch.

“Five minutes, Scully, Take a deep breath and just LET GO with your exhale… One contraction at a time… Stay focused on this one contraction and see how relaxed you can get....” Mulder coaxes timing contractions. They were 10 minutes apart when they called Valerie, and she said she was on her way. That was two hours ago now. 

“Where is she, I thought she said she was coming,” Scully whimpers panicking. 

“She’ll be here, Scully, try and relax,” Mulder soothes, he’s trying to stay calm for her, but he’s losing his shit on the inside. 

“Mulder...I don’t think she’s gonna make it,” Scully cries as another contraction starts. She’s breathing loudly in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Mulder is running his hands up and down her back when his phone rings. Instead of putting it to his ear he presses the speakerphone button. 

“Still five minutes Scully, but barely. “Let’s hear you make some noise. Keep it low and deep. Take a deep breath in through your nose and just moan all the breath out honey, you are doing so good,” Mulder coaches. 

“Mulder, am I hearing you right, you said her contractions are five minutes apart?” Valerie’s voice echoes through the phone. 

“Yeah, you heard that right, where are you?” Mulder asks, frustrated with the amount of time it’s taking her to arrive. 

“Valerie… where…” Scully gasps out as another contraction comes almost at the end of the one she just had. 

“That was more like three minutes this time, “Breathe in and breathe out. That’s right deep slow breaths!,” Mulder soothes. “I’ve been stuck in a line of cars trying to get to you. I guess a massive oak tree fell across the road and they are just getting someone out here to clear it. I’ve been trying to call but, there must be a dead zone or something here.”

“Oh my god…Mulder… My water just broke!” Scully gasps out. “SO much pressure!!!” Scully stands knees slightly bent with a white knuckle grip on the back of the couch. 

“Valerie, tell me what to do, I don’t think you are gonna make it,” Mulder chokes out, panicking as he kneels down behind Scully waiting for instructions.

“Okay, it sounds like she’s ready to push,” Mulder’s face pales at her comment. 

“You need to reach in using two fingers and check how much she’s dilated. If she’s fully dilated, it’s the width of four fingers” 

“Mulder… I really need to push!!! You need to check me!!!” Scully cries out, taking heavy breaths in and out. 

“I just got through the roadblock, and I’m heading your way, take slow even breaths Dana,” Valerie coaches through the phone. 

“Valerie, he’s coming! Oh my god…. Aaaahhhh….” Scully groans

“How dilated is she Mulder?” 

“Ummm...Valerie hurry, I can see his head,” Mulder exclaims after checking. “Breathe, honey. He’s coming, Keep breathing. Stay with it,” Mulder coaches. 

“Okay, wow. Come back to that breath. Exhale now. Inhale now…Dana, I’m almost there,” Valerie reassures through the phone.

“I gotta push!!!! I need him out!!” Scully screams as the next contraction starts. 

“Valerie, what should I do, should she push? Or?” Mulder stammers, panicking.

“Dana, if you are feeling the urge to push, do it. It’s going to be okay,” Valerie soothes

“Okay, you hear that Scully? Push honey, I’m here,” Mulder soothes, trying to be calm but feeling anything but. 

“Uuuhhhhgggg… GOD... It... Hurts!” Scully screams as she pushes.

“I’m seeing more of his head, honey he’s coming. He’s coming,” Mulder coaxes, sounding a lot more confident then he feels.

“Mulderrrr… it’s burning!! It’s burning!!” Scully cries out, “haaaa...haaaa….haaaa”. She pants as she feels the baby’s head stretching her.

“What Scully, what’s burning?” Mulder asks, panicking.

“Baby’s… head... is… crowning..GOD!!!.” Scully moans out.

“I see it, push, honey push,” Mulder coaches excitedly. 

“Uuuuhhhhhh… ahhhhhh…” Scully screams as she pushes. Then gasps as the baby’s head comes out. 

“His head is out, what do I do?” Mulder panics.

It’s at that moment Valerie comes through their front door. 

“Oh my god Dana, I thought I had more time. I’ll take it from here, Mulder.” Valerie assures seating herself in the spot Mulder just vacated.

Mulder moves to the couch, holding Scully’s hands in his and kissing her sweating forehead. “He’s coming, Scully, I’m so proud of you,” Mulder whispers his reassurance in her ear before kissing her again. 

“Okay, Dana. I have his mouth and nose clear, as well as the cord. I need you to push for me on the next contraction.” Valerie instructs, rubbing her hands up and down the backs of Scully’s thighs. 

“It’s coming…” Scully whines before she begins to push 

“Take nice slow breaths Scully, he’s almost here,” Mulder whispers.

“Aaaaaagggghhhhhhh….” Scully screams as she pushes, and feels the baby slide out. “Oh my god he's here,” Scully cries. Mulder has left the couch and is now helping Scully lay down on the ground so she can hold their new son. 

“Scully..” is all Mulder can say as the sight before him steals his words. 

“Mulder, he’s here, he’s really here, and he’s beautiful” Scully gushes, kissing their son all over his face. Valerie grabs a blanket out of her bag and begins vigorously rubbing the tiny boy to clean him off.

“Mulder, I need you to take over the cleaning duties. I need to get a few clamps and the scissors out of my bag so I can clamp the cord and you can cut it.”

Mulder happily obliges, leaving Scully with her back resting on the couch. Mulder looks down at his son in awe.. Valerie returns with the clamps and scissors, after she clamps, he cuts between them severing the physical tie between Scully and his son. 

They lie on the ground Mulders back is now resting against the couch, and Scully is nestled between his legs with their newborn son lying on her chest. 

“Scully, you did it, you were amazing” Mulder gushes kissing the top of her sweat soaked head. 

“He’s so tiny, and perfect” Scully replies in total awe of this new tiny human lying peacefully on her chest.

“What are we gonna call him?” Mulder questions looking down at the two loves of his life.

“Hmmm.. I like the name Emmett” Scully answers kissing the baby’s little fingers. 

“Yea, me too. Welcome to the world baby Emmett, your mommy and I love you so very much” Mulder gushes his eyes misting over. 

“It’s time to deliver the placenta, Dana” Valerie adds not wanting to break up the tender bonding moment, but needing to finish up the delivery so Scully can get cleaned up and rest. Mulder can you get up and take the baby? I’m going to need a small push from you, Dana and we’ll be done.” 

Mulder carefully stands up and takes his son as Valerie tends to Scully. 

Scully feels the need to push overwhelming her again. “Mulder…” Scully cries out.

“Scully, what’s wrong?” Mulder breathes out in full panic mode.  
“Valerie, what’s happening?”

“Her contractions have started again, so she can deliver the placenta, this is completely normal.” Valerie soothes, trying to calm the frightened couple. 

“OH GODDDDD” Scully screams out her body pushing on its own. Mulder moves back to Scully’s side, still holding their son. Not being able to hold Scully, but able to hold her hand. She squeezes it painfully. 

“That’s right, slow deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth…” Valerie coaches as she reaches down to grab the placenta as it comes out but Mulder sees her eyes go wide in shock at what she’s seeing. 

“Valerie what, what’s wrong with the placenta, should I call 911?” Mulder stammers, completely frightened by her face. 

“What’s happening? Uuuugggghhhhhh…..” Scully screams out in horror. 

“Okay, Dana, you are doing amazing, it’s gonna be okay. Are you ready to welcome your second baby?” 

At her words, both Mulder and Scully look at Valerie like she’s suddenly grown another head. 

“Second?…” Is all Scully manages to get out as her body is demanding her attention again. 

“Wait, what? Second?..” Mulder stammers.

“Dana, the baby’s head is right here, give me a little push.” Valerie coaches. 

“Uuuuuuaaaahhhhhhh,” Scully screams as she pushes, sweat dripping from her nose. 

“Breathe honey, you are so strong, I love you so much,” Mulder coaxes. 

“Noooooooo!!!....Burning!!!.....I can’t… it’s burning!!!!” Scully screams until her throat is raw

“Keep going, you are doing so good Dana, this little one's head is halfway out,” Valerie says, encouraging the scared and tired woman. 

“Mmmmmmmmmm… Oh my god,” Scully groans and she gasps as the head comes out. 

“Pant for me now, Dana. Just pant, don’t push. I gotta clean out the mouth, and nose and check for the cord,” Valerie instructs, making quick work of the task at hand. 

“I need this baby out, just pull it out! “ Scully screams.

“Jesus Scully! You are amazing!,” Mulder cheers.

“Okay, Dana give me one more push, can you do that?” Valerie asks gently.

Scully doesn’t speak she just nods, and pushes feeling the baby all but tumble into Valerie’s waiting hands. 

“Ooooh GOD,” Scully repeats over and over, crying and reaching for the surprise baby. 

“It’s a girl!” Valerie cheers.

“Scully, there’s not another one in there is there? Mulder jokes, half serious. 

“I don’t know, Mulder”, she whispers breathlessly. 

“Oh sweet baby girl, how were you hiding in there? You are so tiny and beautiful, I love you so much. Shhhhh.. It’s okay… shhhhhh….” Scully softly whispers to their daughter. Their son lets out a loud wail and Mulder laughs. 

“Listen to that, Scully, he’s jealous already. Oh my god, twins, what are we gonna do?” Mulder laughs.

“Unless you are hiding any more babies in there, we are done,” Valerie laughs. She grabs a second blanket out of her bag and begins to vigorously rub the tiny girl to clean her off. 

Scully takes over as Valerie goes back to her bag for a second set of clamps. She clamps the cord and Mulder cuts it. “Okay, Dana lets deliver the placenta, take two,” Valerie jokes as she kneads Scully’s abdomen to make sure there isn’t a third baby and help the placenta detach and come out. 

“Okay, now we are done, and you can rest Dana. I never thought I’d see the day where I would deliver a surprise twin, especially at home. What are you going to call her?” Valerie asks gently rubbing a hand of the tiny girls red peach fuzz covered head. 

“I think the only thing to do is name her after the amazing woman who helped bring her into this world.” Mulder starts. “We would love to name her Valerie, after her amazing midwife, that is if it’s okay with you” Scully asks gently her eyes starting to tear up. 

“Oh, guys, I would love that, I don’t know what to say” Valerie gushes her eyes now tearing up at the amazing gesture. 

“It’s settled then, welcome to the world little Emmett, and Valerie. Mommy and Daddy love you more than you will ever know.” Scully whispers tears now falling unchecked down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters  
> No Copyright Infringement intended


End file.
